User talk:Bunai Di
Welcome to Vocaloid Wiki Hello. Thank you for your edit of Sonika. I think you would like to know. We have another Wiki for Macnes. UTAU Wiki. UTAU Wiki also wants more editors. Your contribution will be very appreciated. Thank you beforehand.--Damesukekun 14:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) reply Hm...I just went by what Vocaloidism said. But I'll edit it. I have no idea I have absolutely no idea what that means. I didn't make the page I just am going to edit it after Big Al comes out. But I'm sure Big Al isn't really black or I would have already known.--Bonbondoodle 03:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) About English Vocaloids Section What do you mean, in the 'Trivia' section, that Sweet Ann has an established character image?Bonbondoodle 04:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Title colours Really silly thing to worry about, but black doesn't always work anyway on some of the colours. So the colours can be changed, and to be honest... I just put the current colours out as temporay measures, to let everyone else find a better suited colour. I'm actually quite bad at picking colours. So I'm not surprised I've put out bad choices. Its suppose to make them more unique and different from each other... Funny thing is, I'm normally the one complaining about "burn-your-eyes-out yellow" and things like that, but my current monitor is a rather dull colour and afte fiddling with the settings I still can't see the proper colour. Lol, sorry about the pick. X-D One-Winged Hawk 16:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Page Rather then writing their anniversary, it would be better to link to that page via each Vocaloids release date. It kind of saves you adding +1 to that every birthday and plus it saves other editors having to memorize the release dates to add one every year. Alternatively, if theres a wikia code that will auto work out the year age for you, that would also be better but I myself know no such code. Theres a "On this day" also on the front page of the wikia also that will note when a birthday happens. One-Winged Hawk 06:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) BRS That's fine, it's copied word-for-word from the wiki anyway. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) notable songs, new page I think transfers without deleting the original/main articles with internal links are fine. This is just my opinion and I don’t know if it is possible (I'm still not so familiar with how to edit Category tag), but it would be better to categorize Song > Notable Vocaloid Song > Notable Miku Hatsune Songs, also putting “Original Vocaloid Songs” into category “Song” and “Collaborative Vocaloid Songs” into “Notable Vocaloid Song”. What do you think of that? Blacksaingrain 03:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello I saw your message on the talk page, and i felt like i should reply. I think it was GAKUCHU who messed up the whole vocaloid oc page, so maybe you should undo all the things they edited. 19:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply I only commented out things. I never deleted anything. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, those three I DEFINITELY did not delete. I want to keep those on there! Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Definitely. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Vid You seem to be handling it alright anyway. I'm basically cycling through the list of Vocaloids using each 1 only once per round to give them all a fair spotlight. Basically, I went Leon + Lola, Kaito+ Miriam, Meiko. This covers all 5 of the orginal Vocaloids, 2 songs were duets, so in total 3 songs covered the Vocaloid era. Vocaloid 2 begins with Sweet Ann, which you now covered, so next week is a Miku song or a Miku, Gumi, Miki song, for example. In that case, Gumi and Miki would not appear again this cycle and you would just skip over them when its their week to the next Vocaloid. Basically, a Vocaloid should not appear twice per cycle. Its all done to prevent favouritism as much as possible, otherwise the Crypton Vocaloids are likely to win the spotlight every week, for example, and the others will harder get a look-in. It doesn't matter if a song reappears just a few cycles later because some cases there isn't many songs for that Vocaloid. I can't say much about it. I did resize it a lot, and orginally it wasn't on its own template because I was still unsure if it was going to stay. It seemed to be welcomed, so it got its own history, hence much of the history. If no one changes the video per week, I'll change it automatically on a Wednesday. Its been changed this week, so its fine. Besides, I've got boring music tastes compared to many others. :-)--One-Winged Hawk 23:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Huke Thanks for fixing huke. I thought I was editing a different wiki when I made it.--Sbluen 23:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was moving, not removing the note, doesn't mattter though. ;-) 22:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk) Looking good I think you'll be able to change the Japanese names around next thursday without props. The current poll says it all. 13:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Considering the amount of time my computers been out and the fact the one I'm using wants to log me out all the time, its properly best my IP adress for now. 18:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Its thursday by my books, don't know about yours! And with over half the votes in "for" Japanese and a good chunk in "either", Against is a ratehr small vote in contrast. In order to change it, you'd have had to have enough votes between for and either, but "for" got siginifcant votes on its own which is pretty good overall. 05:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Vocal Descriptions For some reason, the main word and its following description seem to be exchanging places, check out some of the history of that page and see the effect. My computer might be doing it out of typical bad habbits it has, however can you look at it and confirm if or if not its just my computer? 07:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Either its linked to the computer I'm using or the source editing method, but on a different computer today its not there. I had to switch between source and wiki editing to get the word and the description to sit in the right places. I'll try to get a screenshot from the other computer later on when I have to come off of this one... Now I know its definately not appearing on this computer it makes life easier. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A change of computers and its fine, I guess it was that particular computer it seems. One-Winged Hawk 23:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Well, I credit the One Piece wikia since I got it from there. So yeah, credit back to them since I don't know where they got it from and it should be fine. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :here - That page is the one. One-Winged Hawk 09:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Feed back I need help Bunai, can YOU give me feed back on the suggested Youtube list template? I honestly need at least 1 person to tell me if its okay (seriously) if it is to get put in place. I don't care if you turn around and say you hate it (tell me how it needs improvement though if you do). The lack of anything on the wikia gets to me sometimes. I have lately only been forced to put things in place and hope everyone likes it. I just want one person to express a opinion for once on something... T_T One-Winged Hawk 21:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the number of pages is for a reason. Basically I found when I tried to update the page yesturday, the fact we have just one page meant I conflicted with someone else. The number of pages is important because it means more editors can add stuff and have less chances to conflict with each other. Heck, if it comes to that, honestly I've edited on wikias where there are thousands of pages. We're no where near that at our measly 600. Actually, I note we really need to cull some pages, but alas the admin said "his too busy". :I think we need to look into a second person with that power, seriously. I don't want that power myself, so I'm waiting for the wikia to get a few more editors so we can cast a vote, then I'll seek out about approaching the wikia.com staff and asking to get a second person in. Theres only 4 regluars who don't reglaurly edit at that note. We need a few more... :-( One-Winged Hawk 22:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually feel quite ashamed, right now illness has hit me and I said earlier in the week I'd be working on the list yesturday and today. When I tried, I messed up and put yuki's on Len and Rin's list and today its not happening. Throat infection. Its generally making me feel ill. I'll have to catch up when working hard doesn't have consquences. So it will properly be next week now. I haven't been on VO forums much either overall. One-Winged Hawk 11:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The calls out I've put out the call to get in either a new admin or someone with the powers to at least delete images. Either way its time to stop hanging about on the issue and start moving on to resolving the problem. To take the mick in a whole new way, a fanmade character just had their video uploaded. Theres a notice up in the community portal page. Talk back is needed. As the wikia staff clearly state in their part, if the admin does not maintain a wikia as they are expected, they can have their position removed and another put in their place. After MONTHS since I made the request to clean up the images, with the problem never resolving itself, I think its time to get something done. One-Winged Hawk 13:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :It may take a day or two or a week for them to respond, but no matter what I want our current admin to remain to not upset anyone. One-Winged Hawk 19:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The fanmade stuff can get a little silly, and we're stuffed full of abandoned projects. Lets put it this way; how many of the 600+ pages we have are really that useful? One-Winged Hawk 22:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not against the fanmades but I wish we restricted ourselves to only ones that are famous and well know. The fluff here, thats what I dislike, and it makes me really sad, angry and annoyed they just keep coming in. I'm hoping whoever becomes the second admin, will help at least control the images and fanmades, thats the TWO most important things that need bringing under control. If whoever ends up with it doesn't... :-( :::I'm not putting up my name for the position though when the news finally gets back to us. I don't think the caller should be awarded it because it looks fishy, plus I'm not interested. Which means its down to one of 4 other editors here to choose from. Well, its not the most extensive list but at least it makes life easier... Because aside from you, O Herman, Damesukekun and Aster Selene there isn't really many other editors that come here for serious stuff. Lol. so its going to be one of you 4. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 23:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Considering how long a reply takes... Everyone has time to show effort. I wish the staff would reply sooner, when I first came to the wikia system the first wikia I was with was able to change admins within a week of the old one making a *** of herself. And I'm not asking for a replacement admin I just want someone granted the ability of sorting pages. It seems like a long wait for something small. One-Winged Hawk 23:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope. The trouble with this sort of thing is you don't know if and when the staff will reply. I readly had the intention to contact the staff this Saturday if no reply had come back to me by then. So this Saturday I'm putting a second call out. One-Winged Hawk 22:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :If all else fails, I can contact a member of staff directly since I've been through this once already and know who does control this sort of thing on the wikia staff. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortantely waiting is how it goes with these things. There are thousands of wikia editors out there asking questions every day. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It happens sometimes, that you never get a call back. Much to my annoyance. I'll try and contact a member of staff directly this week since I know how to find a couple. If that produces nothing, then w'll go from there. One-Winged Hawk 09:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I was going to approach one of the staff in a few days... But, yeah... And I don't want it. Looks like its you then. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, do you have the link, I'll at least recomend you. One-Winged Hawk 00:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Argh, I don't have the best memory in the world and its 00:31 for me right now time-wise... ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 00:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::The response to this fanmade, Midori_Hatsune on its talk page. Lets confirm where exactly we're at with this. Its pretty much established that the only one whose on here almost as much as me is you and we need someone to clean up odd pages like that. If you want, I'll directly contact the needed taff member on friday morning and ultimately see if I can get them here to sort this out indefinately, or at least give us the full verdict on this. From the moment I contact them, however, and the reason why I haven't really gone direct, is that you can't always tell how its going to go from there. I won't do that though if you've got this sorted. I must admit, I'm tired after reading around today so I've largely forgotten half of what I read on where we're up to this... Oh dear, thats not good on that my part and I'm sort of signing off for the night as it were. :::What do you feel on this, I've already said my opinions on this. So at this point - I haven't anything more. If we're just geting a bure-whats-it-called... Well thats going to have to be you it seems. And if we're going a second higher staff, thats a vote. Either way... I'm getting lost on where we're up to now. I'd like this to be sort of getting under way or sorted (preferred) by the new year so we have a fresh year ahead of us. Because... By the looks of the latter half of this year, erm, Vocaloids only going to get more and more busier as the years go by (ha...ha...ha... Oh goodie...). :::I'll be writing a "end of year" report as well soon, though thats going to be on my blog here, its not suppose to be a reflection of the wikia and I'm worried about that. One-Winged Hawk 23:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC)